Adicción
by Tasha la Kender
Summary: El pánico que la maga sentía en su interior comenzó a aumentar al ver cómo Sephiroth acercaba su cabeza a la de ella. El peliplata aplicó sus labios al oído de Terra y susurró unas palabras que confundieron a la joven: ¿Me tienes miedo, Terra?


¡Hola hola! Bueno, pues aquí traigo mi segundo fic de esta pareja. Esta vez se sitúa en el 012, cuando Terra pertenecía al grupo de Chaos. Ok, pues una vez dicho esto, a lo de siempre…

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los pjs me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Square-Enix…de momento *risa malvada*

Summary: ~One-Shot Sephiroth&Terra~ El pánico que la maga sentía en su interior comenzó a aumentar al ver cómo Sephiroth acercaba su cabeza a la de ella. El peliplata aplicó sus labios al oído de Terra y susurró unas palabras que confundieron a la joven: ¿Me tienes miedo, Terra?

.0.0.0.

Sephiroth miró desde las alturas a Cloud, que avanzaba taciturno, con aquella gigantesca espada colgada a la espalda, ignorante de que, si el peliplata quisiera, caería muerto en el suelo. Sin embargo, por algún capricho del destino, el rubio luchaba en su mismo bando, por lo que no podría combatir contra él. Era algo que le incordiaba, aunque no dejaba entreverlo a sus ''camaradas''. Ellos no tenían por qué saber que la única razón de la existencia de Sephiroth era el sentimiento de querer acabar con aquel maldito rubio, tenerle a su merced y ver el pánico en sus ojos antes de insertar su espada en el pecho de aquel endeble guerrero. Ahora, esa existencia se veía mermada a causa de un extraño giro de su sino…y no sabía qué hacer para sentirse vivo.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Sephiroth?

El espadachín giró levemente su cabeza en dirección al recién llegado. Ese tipo era un tanto desconcertante. A pesar de ser un guerrero de Chaos, no parecía un ser…maligno.

-Me gustaría que cada uno se metiese en sus propios asuntos, Golbez, pero gracias por preguntar-contestó, esbozando una cínica sonrisa y dándose la vuelta.

-No quisiera resultar pesado, Sephiroth, pero no conseguirás nada observando a escondidas a aquel al que quieres ver atemorizado como un niño, suplicando por su vida a tus pies. Olvídalo, no puedes hacer nada. Está prohibido dañar a un camarada.

Sephiroth no contestó, sino que siguió andando. Sin embargo, las palabras de Golbez no habían caído en saco roto. El peliplata desapareció de allí, dejando atrás aquel edificio que el bufón del grupo, Kefka creía recordar, se había adjudicado, bautizándolo como Kefka's Tower, ya que según había oído, le recordaba a su mundo…aunque no era algo que le importase en lo más mínimo.

Sephiroth pensó en las acertadas palabras de Golbez. Aquel enigmático hombre tenía razón, no podía seguir torturándose de esa manera tan tonta. Ya sabía que no podía luchar contra Cloud, y aun así seguía pensando en ello. A decir verdad, estaba resultando un poco…paranoico. Casi parecía que estaba acosando al rubio. De pronto, estuvo a punto de estallar en carcajadas. Negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de esbozar aquella sonrisa rebosante de cinismo. Realmente, no estaba lejos del acoso, excepto por una salvedad: Cloud no sabía nada de sus actos. Pero, más que acoso, lo que Sephiroth de verdad tenía era una autodestructiva obsesión por acabar con su vida.

-Demonios-farfulló, molesto.

Esperó que el personajillo que acababa de salir de uno de los Gateways no le viese. No había cosa más irritante para el espadachín que la aguda y enfermiza risa de aquel payaso trastocado.

-Rayos y centellas, se me ha vuelto a escapar. Esa maldita muñeca está empezando a ser demasiado independiente para mi gusto… ¡Sephiroth!-exclamó.

-Maldición…Kefka, hoy no tengo tiempo para tus payasadas.

-Oh, sí, estás demasiado ocupado viendo el esplendoroso cielo… ¡Bwijijijijiji! Ahora en serio-cambió su expresión-. ¿Has visto a Terra?

-¿Tu marioneta?-puntualizó, alzando una ceja-No.

-¡Maldita sea! Si la ves, no la dejes escapar. Es vital para nuestro triunfo…Hasta tú tienes que reconocer que tiene un gran poder, ¿no es así?

Sephiroth hizo un gesto despectivo y siguió su camino, ignorando las protestas de Kefka. Se alejó de allí lo más rápido que pudo, deseando no volver a ver al bufón durante aquel día. No había personaje más desquiciante que él para el espadachín, ni siquiera el nuevo con aires de dramaturgo, ese Kuja, que no parecía muy dispuesto a luchar en aquella batalla entre dioses.

Mientras andaba por los tenebrosos dominios de Chaos, pensó en lo que Kefka había comentado sobre la maga. Sephiroth no podía negar que aquella joven tenía un don especial, pero no pudo evitar sonreír con desdén. Esa mujer no era gran cosa en realidad, tenía un espíritu demasiado débil, unas ansias de destrucción claramente inexistentes si el bufón no manejaba sus hilos, como para tenerla en cuenta como guerrera de Chaos. Y, además, parecía excesivamente frágil. El espadachín dudaba de que Terra sobreviviese a un ataque directo de algún soldado de Cosmos si se encontraba sola. La maga siempre necesitaría a alguien que la defendiese por muy ''poderosa'' que Kefka dijese que era. Al fin y al cabo, no dejaba de tener un cuerpecillo de lo más vulnerable.

El peliplata se recorrió por completo aquella agreste zona, sin encontrarse, en un auténtico golpe de suerte, a ninguno de sus compañeros. Sin embargo, aquella dicha le duró más bien poco al ver, a lo lejos, a dos figuras, una de ellas claramente femenina y la otra con un peinado demasiado llamativo como para no reconocerlo. Sephiroth se preguntó el por qué aquellos dos se habrían juntado, qué tipo de desdicha les habría sucedido a cada uno para haber acabado compartiendo una amistad tan poco…alegre. Luego se dijo que tampoco era algo que le importase mucho, sinceramente. Él tenía cosas mejores que hacer como, por ejemplo, sentarse y dejar pasar el tiempo. Eso era mucho más entretenido, sin duda.

Un momento… ¿No estaba Kefka buscándola? Según él, se había escapado. Pero, si había huido, ¿qué hacía con Cloud en los dominios de Chaos? Sin duda, a Kefka se le había terminado de ir la cabeza.

-Ah, esto se pone ligeramente interesante-murmuró, dándose toquecitos en la barbilla-. Al parecer, nuestro querido bufón tenía razón…

Sephiroth observó cómo la joven se despedía de Cloud y comenzaba a correr en dirección contraria, alejándose del rubio y, por ende, de él. El peliplata se preguntó si le interesaba o no ayudar a Kefka aunque, si lo pensaba bien, le daba lo mismo. Acabarían dando caza a la maga, si no era él, otro guerrero de Chaos. Y el alma retorcida de Sephiroth no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de ver el miedo reflejado en unos ojos azules, de ningún modo. Si no eran los de Cloud, serían los de Terra. El espadachín sabía de sobra que aquel deseo de ver el terror en las pupilas de los demás era necesario para él, como una droga. Además, Cloud era un hueso duro de roer, con Terra lo tendría mucho más fácil. Había estado demasiado tiempo sin beber de aquel miedo como para permitirse el lujo de ser exigente.

Sephiroth la siguió a escasa aunque prudencial distancia, lo justo para que ella no le viese, casi disfrutando. Se preguntó qué era lo que rondaba por la cabeza de la mujer. Si lograba salir de los dominios de Chaos, ¿a dónde iría? Los guerreros de Cosmos no la aceptarían entre sus filas, de ninguna manera, y no podría volver, ya que sería totalmente absurdo. ¿Qué pretendía hacer la maga? ¿Tan poco cerebro tenía…o es que había tenido contacto con alguno de los soldados rivales? No podía ser de otra forma, Sephiroth no la tenía como a una joven tan tonta…a pesar de haber intercambiado más bien escasas palabras con ella. Y, además, Terra había estado por aquel entonces bajo el control de Kefka.

Lo importante era que no la tomaba por una estúpida. O, tal vez, tenía tal desesperación que no le importaba lo que le hiciesen los guerreros de Cosmos con tal de no volver a estar bajo las órdenes de Kefka. En tal caso, su grado de inteligencia no tenía mucho que ver.

Tras haber recorrido de nuevo aquel sombrío lugar, Terra cruzó la frontera que delimitaba los dominios de Chaos. En las antiguas columnas que hacían de límite esperaba un joven de la edad de la maga, tal vez un poco más joven, que Sephiroth no reconoció como a uno de los suyos. Era, sin lugar a dudas, un soldado de Cosmos. Entonces, la mujer lo tenía todo pensado. No había actuado a la ligera.

-Esto será divertido-se dijo, sonriendo.

El chico que esperaba a Terra la cogió por la muñeca y echó a correr, mirando cada poco tiempo hacia atrás con la finalidad de comprobar que nadie les seguía.

-Les he hablado a los demás de ti, no te preocupes-escuchó Sephiroth-. Sé que no quieres seguir luchando, nadie te instará a hacerlo, ni te obligarán a volver con los de Chaos. Yo te protegeré de todo, lo sabes.

La mujer asintió, aunque apenas le había escuchado. Hacía un rato que sentía un ligero resquemor en su interior. No estaba segura de que estuviesen los dos solos. Sin embargo, no sabía cómo decírselo a su amigo. Tal vez fuesen imaginaciones suyas, pero…

-¿Qué haces por aquí de la mano de un enemigo? Pensé que estabas en nuestro bando, Terra.

El chico rubio, tras recobrarse de la sorpresa, adelantó un par de pasos y se situó ante la maga, en ademán protector. Frunció el ceño y miró al peliplata que acababa de descender del cielo con un odio que no se preocupó en disimular.

-No conseguirás detenernos, seas quien seas. Terra no quiere luchar, dejadla tranquila si ese es su deseo.

Sephiroth bufó e hizo un ademán desdeñoso con la mano.

-No me importa lo que pienses, ni lo que desee ella. Es una guerrera de Chaos y se vendrá conmigo…-miró los ojos de la maga-lo quiera o no.

El espadachín esquivó con una insultante facilidad el ataque a la desesperada del joven que acompañaba a Terra haciéndose a un lado sin dificultad alguna, casi sintiéndose decepcionado al comprobar lo predecible que llegaba a ser aquel chico. A pesar no ser su estilo, le cogió de la cabellera y le alzó lo suficiente para ver en primera fila lo que transmitían sus ojos grisáceos.

Ira, dolor torpemente camuflado, impotencia…Menuda desilusión. No había rastro de temor en esas pupilas, por lo menos no destinado a él. El único vestigio de lo podría ser pánico estaba dirigido al destino de la maga, no al suyo.

-Huye-siseó, sinuoso como una serpiente.

Sephiroth le lanzó lejos de él y de Terra, se acercó a la joven cogiéndola fuertemente por la muñeca y desapareció junto a ella, apareciendo lejos de allí, de nuevo en los dominios de Chaos.

-¿Qué pretendías?

El peliplata observó detenidamente a la mujer, saboreando el tan deseado miedo de sus ojos azules. Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en una pared rocosa, a la espera de una respuesta, sin dejar de mirar a Terra, deleitándose con todos y cada uno de sus pequeños y titubeantes gestos en los que dejaba entrever el temor que sentía ante su presencia. Sephiroth tenía una adicción desmedida a aquella sensación de pánico que provocaba en los demás, se recreaba en ella tanto o más que en la lucha. Era una forma deliciosa de demostrar su clara superioridad.

-No…no quiero luchar-murmuró Terra, sin mirarle nunca directamente a los ojos.

-No sé si lo sabes, pero me parece que a tu dueño le importa muy poco.

Terra abrió de par en par los ojos, en los que Sephiroth pudo apreciar el miedo que él la hacía sentir unido al que le provocaba la idea de volver a ser una marioneta en manos de un bufón loco cuyo único fin en la vida era destruir. Eso molestó al espadachín. No quería ver reflejado en los ojos azules de la maga un terror que no fuese provocado por él.

-No quiero luchar-repitió con algo de dificultad-. Odio…ser una mera marioneta.

-Hm, eso díselo a él. Os dejo a solas, tengo asuntos mejores que hacer.

Dicho esto, Sephiroth se fue de allí sin siquiera esperar las chillonas palabras de agradecimiento de Kefka, si es que éste tenía algo que decirle. El payaso se cruzó de brazos mientras andaba en círculos alrededor de la joven, murmurando cosas ininteligibles.

-Esta tontería te saldrá cara, nena…No me dejas alternativa, tendrá que ser por las malas, tal y como tú has elegido.

Sephiroth frunció el ceño al oír la aguda voz de pito que Kefka estaba utilizando. Se oía a varios kilómetros, era imposible huir de ella y más aun cuando se metía en su cabeza de tal forma que tardaba horas en olvidarse de ella. Pero, lo que no consiguió sacar de su mente, fue el estremecedor grito que surgió de la garganta de la maga. Ese doloroso estertor tendría que haber sido provocado por él, no por un bufón desequilibrado.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Kefka-¿Cuál es tu deber, Terra?

-Yo…

-Piensa bien tu respuesta, muñeca.

Kefka esperó la respuesta, impaciente. A la maga le estaba costando demasiado responder a aquella sencilla pregunta con un ''destruir'' de lo más inocente. El payaso empezó a marcar el tiempo con el pie, dejando escapar el aire de forma ruidosa de entre sus dientes.

-Tic tac, Terra. Kefka necesita una respuesta y la necesita ¡YA!

La maga alzó la cabeza, dejando a la vista sus opacos y oscurecidos ojos azules. El bufón sonrió al saber lo que Terra diría incluso antes de que contestase. A pesar de no ser necesario ahora que había visto que estaba de nuevo bajo su poder, Kefka instó a la joven a que le diese de una vez la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Vamos, Terra. ¿Cuál es tu deber?

-Des…Destruir.

Kefka la miró, algo confuso. Había notado cierta reticencia en su respuesta, pero decidió ignorar aquel hecho encogiéndose de hombros. Si ella decidía escapar de nuevo, no tendría más que volver a repetir aquel proceso. No sería él el que saliese perjudicado, de ningún modo.

.0.0.0.

Terra paseó, solitaria, por la zona más peligrosa de aquel lugar…pero no para ella ni para sus camaradas. Los manikins la dejaron pasar sin oponer resistencia, pues tan solo estaban allí para abatir a aquellos que no perteneciesen al grupo de guerreros de Chaos.

No había vuelto a hablar con Cloud desde que había regresado a las filas del dios de la discordia. No quería verle, sabía que la regañaría por haber sido tan poco cuidadosa, por haber sido tan cobarde al no haber plantado cara a Sephiroth. Aunque…ese hombre le causaba demasiado miedo como para siquiera mirarle directamente a los ojos sin ponerse a temblar. ¿Cómo iba a retarle abiertamente? Era incapaz de ello.

-Destruir-murmuró-. No hago más que destruir…Y lo peor es que me estoy destruyendo a mí misma sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

Suspiró, entristecida. Estaba unida a Kefka pero, por suerte, no como antes. Era cierto que no podía huir, que había algo invisible que la retenía junto a aquel payaso despiadado, pero agradecía poder tener momentos de lucidez como el que ahora vivía. Sabía que, en el fragor de la batalla, era totalmente incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese la palabra destrucción.

-Tenía la pequeña esperanza de que los rumores no fuesen ciertos, pero al parecer me equivoqué, Terra.

La joven se giró lentamente, sintiéndose culpable. Procuró no mirar a Cloud y se alejó un par de pasos. ¿Por qué había tenido que encontrarla?

-Pensé que ya habías conseguido huir junto a aquel chico, Vaan. ¿Por qué has vuelto? ¿Por qué te dejaste atrapar por ese bastardo de Sephiroth?

-Yo no soy como tú-le reprochó la maga-. Yo no puedo…No puedo…Sabes que soy incapaz de enfrentarme a alguien como él. Por favor, Cloud, no me agobies con ese tema. Ya es bastante difícil para mí sobrellevarlo con mi sentimiento de culpa, no quieras echarme ninguno de los tuyos sobre los hombros también.

Cloud no supo qué decir. No había pensado en eso, pero su amiga tenía razón. No podía hacerle sentir aun más culpable, era demasiado rastrero por su parte. Se acercó a ella, sin saber muy bien qué hacer para consolarla. Tal vez lo mejor fuese dejarla sola durante unos días, vigilándola desde la distancia.

-Terra, ¿quieres estar sola?

-Por favor.

El rubio asintió y se dio la vuelta, empezando a andar en dirección contraria.

-Sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites-le dijo, sin dejar de andar.

-Gracias.

Terra observó cómo su amigo se alejaba de ella. Por una parte, quería que estuviese a su lado, pero por otra, era verdad que necesitaba estar a solas, por lo menos un tiempo. Por suerte sabía que Cloud estaría con ella si le hacía falta alguien con el que desahogarse. A él no le importaría consolarla.

La maga continuó su camino, sin pensar en nada. De pronto, vislumbró no muy lejos de allí la delgada y alta silueta del mortífero espadachín peliplata, apoyado en una roca, aparentemente pensativo. Terra pensó en dar media vuelta pero, por algún motivo desconocido, no pudo dejar de andar en aquella dirección, como si una fuerza invisible tirase de ella. La joven pasó delante de él, casi temblando, esperando que Sephiroth no le dijese nada, y así fue. Parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia o puede que, simplemente, no le importase en absoluto. Sin embargo, Terra no pudo evitar girarse y observarle detenidamente durante unos instantes, pensativa. ¿Qué era lo que había en aquel hombre que le inspiraba tanto temor? Pero, si cuando estaba ante su presencia se sentía así, ¿por qué se quedaba allí parada? Tal vez fuese el hecho de que, aunque le temiese, también sentía lástima por él. Durante los pocos segundos en los que había sido capaz de mirarle a los ojos sin pestañear había leído, bajo la capa de superioridad y frialdad, una triste y palpable soledad. Puede que hubiese sido la única persona que se había molestado en darse cuenta de la existencia de aquella extraña e inexplicable nostalgia.

-¿Siempre estás solo?

Sephiroth entreabrió los ojos y giró levemente la cabeza en dirección a la maga, como si acabase de darse cuenta de que se encontraba en aquel lugar. Miró sus ojos, casi carentes de brillo, pero no por ello menos atrayentes con aquel miedo latente en su interior.

-¿Acaso importa?

La joven se preguntó lo mismo. ¿Acaso importaba lo que pensasen los demás? Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué más daba? Las personas se olvidaban los unos de los otros, daba lo mismo preguntar una cosa que otra. Las respuestas, por importantes que fuesen, quedaban relegadas a un segundo plano. Sin embargo, quería saber lo que pensaba Sephiroth. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que no eran tan diferentes como había pensado en un principio. Creía verse reflejada en la soledad de los ojos verdes del espadachín.

-Importa…dependiendo de la persona, supongo.

-Entonces, cambiaré la pregunta. ¿A ti te importa?

Terra se encogió de hombros. A pesar de haber pensado que no eran tan dispares, aun sentía miedo de él. Sephiroth era capaz de atenazarla con un solo gesto, con una mera mirada aunque esta fuese de reojo.

-Tal vez es curiosidad-dijo, no muy convencida.

-Pues la curiosidad es algo que no me termina de gustar demasiado en los demás. Ahora que sabes algo sobre mí, ¿sigues tu camino?

La joven bajó la cabeza, algo reacia a hacerle caso. Le temía, sí, pero por algún motivo, sentía el impulso de no dejarle solo. Sentía la tristeza de Sephiroth latir en su propio corazón, por extraño que pareciese, y, al creer que en cierta medida podía llegar a entenderle, no le parecía bien irse. Sin embargo, el espadachín no daba muestras de necesitar a alguien.

-¿Por qué estás solo?-se aventuró a preguntar, jugueteando con las manos.

Sephiroth suspiró, haciendo alarde de paciencia. Volvió a mirar a la mujer, que procuraba no alzar los ojos hacia él, aquellos ojos azules que le hacían recordar que estaba vivo. Por muchas veces que los observase, no se cansaría de ver reflejados en ellos el miedo que él la inspiraba.

-Me gusta estar solo-fue la escueta contestación.

El espadachín esperó que Terra captase la indirecta. Por una vez, la suerte le sonreía.

-De acuerdo. Puede que algún día te des cuenta de que estar solo no es siempre lo mejor. Todos necesitamos a alguien.

-Puede que algún día te des cuenta de que siempre existen excepciones, Terra.

La maga sonrió con cierta tristeza mientras hacía un leve gesto con la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó de allí, pensativa. Claro que existían excepciones, pero el tiempo se encargaría de hacer ver a Sephiroth que él no era una de ellas.

Las semanas fueron pasando y, por alguna razón que ambos desconocían, Sephiroth y Terra siempre acababan hablando la mayoría de días. El espadachín aun seguía viendo temor en los claros ojos de la joven, se había acostumbrado a ello y aun le seguía gustando, cosa que no terminaba de comprender. Aunque al principio había pensado que no se cansaría de ese miedo, no se lo creía de verdad. Le había desconcertado el ver que realmente se había vuelto un auténtico adicto a sus ojos. Por su parte, Terra se sentía cada vez más y más confusa. Al temor inicial se le había sumado una emoción creciente que no sabría cómo definirla.

Se encontraba la maga sentada al borde de una de las plataformas de The Rift, meditabunda, mirando sin mucho interés cómo balanceaba las piernas, una seguida de la otra, cuando notó tras ella una presencia bastante conocida. Miró de reojo hacia atrás, donde vio una sombra oscura con una única muestra de luminosidad: una larga y lisa cabellera plateada.

-No deja de resultar irónico-comenzó Sephiroth-que una de las personas más solitarias del grupo me dijese hace tiempo que todos necesitamos a alguien. Hace varios días que no estás con Cloud.

-A Cloud no le parece bien que pase tanto tiempo…

-Conmigo.

Terra asintió. Sephiroth sonrió, desdeñoso. Cloud era demasiado sobreprotector con la maga, a pesar de saber que ella no hacía mucho caso de sus advertencias. Fue en ese momento en el que espadachín se dio cuenta de que hacía tiempo que el rubio había dejado de ser tanto el centro de su vida. No había olvidado el deseo de ver en sus ojos el pánico más absoluto, pero eso parecía perder importancia cuando recordaba el miedo reflejado en las pupilas de la mujer que se encontraba sentada delante de él.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó el peliplata, acuclillándose a su lado-Te noto distante.

Terra alzó la cabeza y le miró durante menos de cinco segundos, bajando nuevamente la vista. Le era imposible mirar a aquel hombre sin echarse a temblar, tanto por el miedo como por otra sensación indescriptible. Era algo contradictorio lo que se debatía en su interior, eso era lo único que sabía, lo único de lo que podía estar realmente segura en aquel instante en el que Sephiroth había clavado sus enigmáticos ojos verdes en ella. El peliplata saboreó el terror que la atenazaba, pero una parte de él deseaba que éste se esfumase, y no porque se hubiese cansado de verlo.

-Estoy…-tragó saliva, nerviosa-Estoy bien.

La maga contuvo la respiración cuando el espadachín giró su rostro con la mano de tal forma que le fue imposible no mirarle a los ojos, a no ser que los cerrase. Sin embargo, no podía moverse ni pestañear. Sephiroth la había paralizado.

-¿Segura?-preguntó con un deje de ironía.

Terra empezó a respirar entrecortadamente. Se vio a sí misma reflejada en los ojos del peliplata. Vio a una joven, no, a una niña asustada, cuya palidez destacaba incluso entre sus claros cabellos rubios, cuyos ojos azules no dejaban de transmitir otra sensación que no fuese el miedo. Se preguntó si Sephiroth también la veía de esa manera, diciéndose que no podía ser posible. Esa niña temerosa no podía despertar en el espadachín aquel sentimiento de… ¿deseo?, ¿pasión?, que había leído en sus pupilas levemente dilatadas.

El pánico que la maga sentía en su interior comenzó a aumentar al ver cómo Sephiroth acercaba su cabeza a la de ella. El peliplata aplicó sus labios al oído de Terra y susurró unas palabras que confundieron a la joven:

-¿Me tienes miedo, Terra?

La rubia no supo qué decir ni qué hacer, se había quedado paralizada, temblando ligeramente, viendo cómo, a pesar de tenerlo todo bajo control, la piel de Sephiroth parecía ponerse de gallina cuando el aire que dejaba escapar de entre sus labios chocaba contra su cercano cuello. No sabía por qué le había hecho aquella pregunta, él tendría que saber la respuesta. Jamás se había molestado en camuflar el terror que solo él era capaz de hacerla sentir, un miedo que ni siquiera Kefka podía llegar a inspirarle, ni siquiera una mínima parte; era un temor totalmente distinto. Sabía que ese sentimiento no se le escaparía a Sephiroth, por mucho que ella quisiera. Era absurdo pensar en ello incluso. Así pues, se limitó a hacer lo único que se veía capaz en aquel momento: asentir levemente con la cabeza, dejando escapar una pequeña exclamación al notar cómo el peliplata ejercía presión con sus labios tras su oreja.

Sephiroth sintió cómo una oleada de placer estallaba en su interior y se expandía por todo su cuerpo. No había nada como tener el tembloroso cuerpo de la joven junto al suyo, nada como leer en sus ojos claros aquel terror del que se había vuelto un auténtico adicto, mezclado con un inocente deseo del cual, seguramente, Terra nada sabía. El espadachín atenazó el delicado cuello de la joven con una mano mientras separaba sus piernas colocando una propia entre ambas. Alzó la cabeza para poder mirar a su indefensa presa, deleitándose con el miedo de sus pupilas que parecía crecer al ver en sus propios ojos verdes un deseo que aumentaba por momentos. Atrapó los tremulantes labios de la maga con los suyos en un beso que les hizo a ambos estremecer. Sephiroth acarició la mandíbula de Terra mientras la hacía caer con su propio peso sobre el suelo, pasando su ardiente boca por el pálido y suave cuello de la rubia. Miró de nuevo los ojos de la mujer, sin poder evitar dejar escapar un ronco suspiro de su garganta. La cogió por la cintura, levantándola en el aire, y se alejó del borde de la plataforma. Notó cómo las piernas de Terra se enredaban tras la región baja de su espalda. El peliplata sonrió levemente mientras atrapaba a la maga entre su cuerpo y la pared más cercana, sin dejar por un momento de perder el contacto visual con ella. Sabía que el miedo de sus pupilas jamás desaparecería, y eso le provocaba un desmedido deseo por hacer que de los temblorosos labios de la joven surgiese su nombre entre gemidos en los que se mezclaban el miedo y el placer. Sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía que no era solo eso lo que en realidad quería. Apretó a Terra contra su cuerpo, sintiendo sus pequeños temblores. La joven se dejó hacer sin oponer resistencia, estaba demasiado asustada y totalmente paralizada. Sephiroth la desvistió lentamente, como si no fuese más que una muñequita de porcelana…una muñequita que había conseguido confundirle.

El espadachín dejó pasar los días, evitando su encuentro con Terra. Desde que la había hecho completa y enteramente suya, no había vuelto querer a verla, tan solo porque no quería aceptar un hecho bastante sencillo: no sentía una simple adicción por sus ojos, y eso a Sephiroth le era imposible asimilarlo. Era tan absurdo, tan asquerosamente _humano_…Se tomaba a sí mismo por un ser superior a aquellas estúpidas debilidades. Había caído en un retorcido juego creado por él, y eso era algo que le enervaba. Tendría que haber tanteado con cuidado el terreno, tendría que haber barajado aquella posibilidad. Al fin y al cabo, no dejaba de ser un hombre que, como cualquiera de los que le rodeaban, cometía ciertos fallos. Sin embargo, no había querido pensar en ello. Ahora se daba cuenta de que no siempre tenía todo bajo control como él pensaba. Incluso se preguntó si no habría sido Terra la que había estado jugando con él.

Sephiroth farfulló algo incomprensible, claramente molesto. ¿Por qué había tenido que empezar aquel absurdo juego? Hubiese preferido seguir con su autodestructiva obsesión por acabar con la vida de Cloud. Por lo menos, tenía la total certeza de que no acabaría sintiendo algo más por él.

El espadachín sintió que alguien acababa de llegar a aquel solitario lugar. Y sabía de sobra de quién se trataba, aunque no se hubiese dado la vuelta.

-Sephiroth…

Maldición.

Terra se acercó lentamente hacia el peliplata, situándose frente a él. Le miró con sus grandes ojos azules, en los que el miedo aun no había desaparecido. Sephiroth era capaz de asegurar con total seguridad que nunca desaparecería.

-Sephiroth-repitió-, creo que…tenemos…algo de lo que hablar.

-Yo creo que no. Lo pasado, pasado está, Terra.

La mujer le impidió darse la vuelta, cogiéndole lo más fuerte que pudo del brazo. El espadachín la observó con el ceño fruncido, mirando sus temerosos ojos. ¿Por qué era capaz de hacerle frente si sus pupilas no dejaban de reflejar el temor más absoluto?

-Por favor. Hace días que te busco para poder hablar contigo.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Lo sabes perfectamente, no te hagas el desentendido. ¿Por qué me has estado evitando? ¿Tanto…miedo te da hablar sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros?

¿Miedo? ¿Aquella mujer le estaba hablando sobre el miedo? Sephiroth volvió a murmurar algo ininteligible. En ese instante, era Terra la que estaba llevando los hilos. Parecía no sentir el más mínimo pánico.

-Sephiroth-le llamó de nuevo-, respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí. Te temo, te temo demasiado como para ser algo normal, pero esto no puede quedar así. A pesar de todo el miedo que pueda sentir hacia ti, creo que alguna parte de mí es capaz de hacerle frente si con ello consigo hacer que hables conmigo sobre eso.

-De acuerdo, hablaré. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber exactamente? ¿Por qué lo hice? Por mera diversión, nada más. No veo en ti nada lo suficientemente atractivo como para hacerlo por otra cosa.

Mentira.

-Mírate, Terra. ¿Qué es lo que puedes ofrecerme? Eres débil, tienes miedo de cualquier cosa. No estás a mi altura. No eres capaz de hacerme sentir nada más que una degradante lástima.

Mentira.

-Solo eres una marioneta. Solo sirves para divertir a los demás. Ahora que hemos hablado del tema, ¿estás contenta? ¿No crees que hubiese sido mejor vivir en la ignorancia? La verdad puede ser de lo más cruel.

Esa última frase era la única verdad que había dicho en todo su discurso. No era cierto que no había nada atrayente en ella. No era cierto que le hacía sentir lástima. Sin embargo, prefería engañarse a sí mismo antes que aceptar que era un maldito humano, con unas malditas debilidades humanas, como los demás. Era demasiado degradante para él.

Observó con el ceño fruncido los impertérritos ojos de Terra. La mujer parecía no haberle creído. A la maga tan solo le bastaba un único gesto para echar por tierra todas las acusaciones de Sephiroth, y eso era algo que ambos sabían demasiado bien. Sin embargo, no lo llevó a cabo. Se limitó a esbozar una ambigua sonrisa y desviar la vista.

-Tienes razón, la verdad puede ser muy cruel.

Sephiroth estiró los labios en una sonrisa oscura y pasó al lado de la joven, haciendo que sus brazos se rozasen levemente.

-¿Me tienes miedo, Terra?

Los dos sabían a ciencia cierta que aquella pregunta tenía un claro doble sentido de lo más tierno. Entre esas cuatro palabras se escondía una pregunta demasiado humana para el gusto del espadachín, por lo que era incapaz de pronunciarla abiertamente.

-Me sigues resultando de lo más aterrador-murmuró la maga.

El peliplata cambió su sonrisa por una más cálida, cogió delicadamente la mano de Terra y se la llevó a los labios, cerrando levemente los ojos. Aquella mano era la culpable del pequeño arañazo que adornaba su espalda.

-Eso espero.

Ambos se miraron durante unos instantes a los ojos, donde sus verdaderos sentimientos estaban camuflados bajo una capa de indiferencia y miedo.

Sephiroth soltó la mano de Terra y siguió su camino, dejando atrás a la maga. Algo en ellos había cambiado para siempre.

.0.0.0.

Bueno, pues espero que os haya gustado ^^ En primer lugar, quería dar las gracias a MinaDeville. Seguro que si no me llega a dar la idea, no se me hubiese ocurrido ni en un millón de años xDDD

Bien, pues espero vuestros reviews ^^ ¡Sayo!


End file.
